Fate of the False King
Fate of the False King is a play written by Jack Pistol and is published by PWNAGE Productions Co. It is the unofficial sequel to The Mystery of The Stolen Design play by Jack Pistol and Edgar Wildrat that follows the series of Jack Pistol's life, hence the reason it is not the official sequel. The play takes place a few months after the last events in The Mystery of The Stolen Design and many events in this play are based off of it. Characters Ask in the comments if you would like to be a character. Please note that I can chose whether or not I want to use you in the story and I may portray you anyway I wish. I have many people planned already so you might ask when you are already set to be included. Act I Scene I At a large celebration for the victory over Spain in the ballroom of King Breasly's palace in England. Enter King John Breasly, Jack Pistol, Prince Edgar Wildrat, Lawrence Daggerpaine, Bill Plunderbones, Capt. Skull X, Chris Swordbones, Simon Redskull, Richard Goldvane, Lord Matthew Blastshot, some soldiers and military men and a few servants. King Breasly turns to address the crowd. King John Breasly: '(Rasing a glass of wine) Here's to the men that helped win this war! And capture that bloody sock-thieving cretin! ''King John Breasly shows off his socks proudly. Cheers from everybody. Everybody begins to down their drinks. 'Matthew Blastshot: '''Let us give a special thanks to Lawrence and Bill for their amazing advanced Ships of the Line. Without those ships, winning the battle would have got rather hard! '''Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''Thank you! But if it wasn't for Jack and Edgar, Mr. Clemente would have been able to make his own Advanced Ship of the Lines with the stolen designs. '''Edgar Wildrat: '''Since we are giving each other credit, I'd like to thank Simon for being the brains of the operation! '''Jack Pistol: '''I'm greatful for Capt. Skull X and his raft that just managed to carry us to safety... Until we were arrested by Captain Robert. ''Jack downs his second drink. '''Capt. Skull X: I'd like to thank my glorious vessel for thi... King John Breasly: '''Yes, okay okay! Enough now. Do not annoy me to the point of removing some apendages! And actually Jack his title is Lord Robert now. '''Simon Redskull: '''Lord Robert? You promoted the man who tried to bribe your son and nearly caused us to not retrieve the designs? '''King John Breasly: '''Yes, I made him a Lord in the EITC. He assisted in battle and you were all promoted and half of you aren't even in the navy! '''Matthew Blastshot: I did not get promoted. King John Breasly: 'That is because you are already the leader of the navy. All the others were promoted to Captain and Richard was promoted to a privateer commodore. '''Richard Goldvane: '''Sire, would the secret location of a certain special item be included in my promotion? '''King John Breasly: '''That depends if you include in your own promotion loyalty and more successes in battle in the future. '''Richard Goldvane: '''Well, if that's what it takes. ''Jack downs his third drink. 'Jack Pistol: '''Why is Captain Robert not here? ''Chris slaps Jack on the back of his head. 'Chris Swordbones: '(Whispering to Jack) His title is Lord, Jack. 'Jack Pistol: '(Slurring) Of course it is! So where is Lord Robert? 'King John Breasly: '''With his new rank he has been managing all fleet activity between the colonies for the past few months. He has been all over the world meeting most of the soldiers of the Company. I have no clue about his current whereabouts. '''Capt. Skull X: '''King Breasly, may I buy one of the Advanced Ships of the Line from you? Or I could trade one for my current vessel? If i give you my current vessel for an Advanced Ship of the Line you migth be slighlty endebted to me because of ''L'Invincible Radeau's ''sheer value, but I won't press you to repay me. '''Edgar Wildrat: '''My father would prove he is truly generous if he gives you an ASOTL for your pitiful raft. ''Chris Swordbones clears his throat. 'Capt. Skull X: '''I would be generous to let you live! ''Chris cracks his knuckles. 'Chris Swordbones: '''Calm down! '''King John Breasly: '''Maybe when the wine excedes the blood in my body and I'm rosy cheeked I'll consider it, Skull. '''Jack Pistol: '''Well then let us see how close we can get to that point! Drink up! ''All take a last swig at their drinks. All exit. Scene II The next morning in the palace ballroom. Jack pistol and Capt. Skull X are passed out on the floor. Enter Simon Redskull and Chris Swordbones. 'Simon Redskull: '''Bloody drunks! ''Chris lights the fuse of his grenade. 'Chris Swordbones: '''Shall we wake them up? '''Simon Redskull: '''Uh let's try shaking them or pouring water on their heads first. ''Chris Swordbones mutters to himself and puts the grenades away. An explosion then comes from his pocket, sending a few lifeless rats flying from its interior. Simon shakes Jack awake and Chris shakes Skull awake. 'Simon Redskull: '''Get up you two. You need to see this. '''Jack Pistol: '(Yawning) What is wrong, did we run out of liquid delights? Capt. Skull X jumps up instantly. '''Capt. Skull X: '''I hope not! Hermit, go buy some more before we get thirsty again! '''Chris Swordbones: '''No! Lord Robert has just docked in the river harbor with his new Advanced Ship of the Line and there are an awful lot of soldiers with him. '''Capt. Skull X: Do you mean Fat Robert? The guy who arrested us a few months ago? Chris Swordbones: Yes, him. 'Jack Pistol: '''Well this is England, they are supposed to be here! '''Simon Redskull: '''Actually so many soldiers may not be brought in to the country in times of peace by any leader, especially not here in London! ''Enter Jason Yelloweagle. 'Chris Swordbones: '''Servant, go call the king and wake the prince! '''Jason Yelloweagle: '''I'm actually the advisor. ''Chris charges Jason with the intention to maul. Jason jumps to the side and runs out the room. 'Jason Yelloweagle: '''I'll call him immediatley! ''Exit Jason Yelloweagle. 'Jack Pistol: '''What do you think Fat Robert is planning, Simon? '''Simon Redskull: '''Knowing him he will probably demand a raise or something from King John. ''Chris walks to a window that overlooks most of the city. 'Chris Swordbones: '''Him and some EITC goons are on their way here. '''Simon Redskull: '''Better wake the others too. ''Enter Lawrence Daggerpaine and Bill Plunderbones. 'Lawrence Daggerpaine: '''We are already awake. '''Jack Pistol: '''Morning Law and Bill. '''Bill Plunderbones: '''Jack, my boy! Morning to everyone. ''All greet. 'Capt. Skull X: '''Where is Goldvane and Matthew Blastshot? '''Simon Redskull: '''They woke up early and went to the military academy I think. ''Enter Jason Yelloweagle. Chris charges Jason again with the intention to maul. This time he succedes. 'Chris Swordbones: '''Where is King Breasly and Prince Edgar? ''Enter King John Breasly and Edgar Wildrat. 'Jason Yelloweagle: '( In pain ) Here. Chris stands up. Jason stands up, dusts himself off and exits. 'King John Breasly: '''Why was I woken up!? '''Edgar Wildrat: '''What is going on? '''Simon Redskull: '''Lord Robert has saild in to town on his Advanced Ship of the Line. He has brought several EITC soldiers with him, which, in my days of snooping through secret government files, I learnt is against the law of England. '''Capt. Skull X: '''He is on his way to the palace with some of his goons right now. '''King John Breasly: '( A hint of worry in voice ) What are his intentions? 'Jack Pistol: '''We do not know. '''Chris Swordbones: '''He won't get past Skull or I so not to worry Your Majesty. '''Edgar Wildrat: '''He will be looking for you in the throne room. Let's go there and wait for him. ''All exit. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Plays Category:PWNAGE Productions